Violin Romance
by Gaaraomaniaca
Summary: Sakura uma flautista muito dedicada mas sem grande sucesso é salva por um rapaz desconhecido numa temivel noite. Será que voltará a encontrar o seu salvador? Irá ter finalmente sucesso no mundo da musica?
1. Prologo

Prologo

Estava escuro. Muito escuro. O que aconteceu com as luzes da rua ou das lojas? Era assim tão tarde? Mal sabia por onde ia. . . "_Ah que raiva! Onde raio se meteu a desvairada da Ino? Ela vai-mas pagar_". Calma Sakura! Calma! Não existe razões para stress. Nada disso.

Segui em frente um pouco mais até chegar a um poste de electricidade. O único! _"Finalmente!"._ A luz apaziguou o meu ser e eu acabei por me sentir mais calma.

Retirei o telemóvel do bolso. _"Bolas, não tenho rede aqui!"._ Mas a luz não existe apenas para poder ver mas também para nos tornarmos visíveis.

-Hey garota! – Chamou-me uma voz grave e meio balbuciante – O que é que andas a fazer por estas bandas?

Virei-me cautelosamente e vi-o. Era um homem não muito velho. Envergava roupas tão negras que se a sua pele não fosse tão branca se confundiria com a noite. Na cabeça tinha um lenço também negro e uns óculos escuros escondiam o seu olhar. Analisei-o cuidadosamente para saber com que tipo de pessoa estava a lidar.

- Então não queres vir dançar aqui com o tio Ebisu? – _"Ele está bêbado". _

-Não obrigada. – Proferi bastante seria – Tenho dois pés esquerdos. Não sei dançar.

-Oh não faz mal. . . Eu ensino-te.

E sem dizer mais nada o idiota do bêbado agarrou-me e começou a dançar como se eu fosse uma boneca de trapos!

-Larga-me! Solta-me! – Gritei ofegante.

O estúpido do homem rasgou-me a roupa nova! Ainda bem que foi a Ino que gastou o dinheiro e não eu! Ufaa… "_Tás parva? Tás quase a ser violada no meio da rua e_ _estás preocupada com a roupa?_". Ok desculpa, tens razão. Hora do pânico.

-Larga-me nojento – Aquele bafo a álcool estava mesmo a deixar-me enjoada!

-Não a ouvis-te? Larga-a.

Não vi bem quem dissera tal coisa. O suposto Ebisu atirou-me para os seus pés como se eu fosse um saco de batatas.

-E tu quem és? Tens a mania que és esperto.

Olhei para o rapaz. Estava igualmente de preto á excepção de um cachecol azul que tinha á volta do pescoço. Seu olhar era intenso. Demasiado intenso, mas ao mesmo tempo impenetrável. O seu cabelo era igualmente preto.

Ele não respondeu ao bêbado.

- Olha só – desafiou Ebisu esticando uma mão ao meu ombro e rasgando-me mais um bocado da roupa.

O rapaz caminhou na nossa direcção. Puxou o homem com uma só mão conseguindo levantá-lo do chão_. "Como ele é forte"._ Encostou-o à parede e deu-lhe um murro _"muito bem dado"._

- Desaparece – Proferiu por fim.

Ebisu obedeceu. _"Também que escolha é que tinha?"._

O moreno olhou para mim. Eu estava com medo. E se o meu salvador fosse um tarado ainda pior que o anterior? Afinal não o conhecia de lado nenhum.

Estendeu-me a mão. Eu olhei para ele e encolhi-me em sinal de receio e ele entendeu.

-Está tudo bem – disse ainda.

A sua voz era sensual sem duvida mas muito mais que isso era fria. Cada palavra que saía da boca daquele moreno, que aparentava ter a minha idade, cortava-me a respiração. Mas o seu olhar tentava transmitir segurança e eu acabei por aceitar a mão.

-Obrigada – disse.

Ele não me soltou e guiou-me na escuridão da noite. Avistei uma moto numa esquina. Ele parou mesmo ao lado dela, meteu um capacete entregou-me o restante.

-Não deixa. . .

-Preferes ficar aqui? – cortou ele. _"Oh meu deus isto não me está a acontecer. Para onde é que ele me vai levar?"._

-Iee. . .

-Então fazemos o seguinte: Tu explicas-me onde moras e eu levo-te a casa. – Explicou tentando parecer simpático. Ele parecia estar a fazer um grande esforço para ser compreensivo comigo... Mas algo me fazia acreditar nele. _"Claro, deve ser da voz sensual, da estrutura corporal e daqueles olhos lindos!" _Cala-te!

-H-hai…

-Vai ficar tudo bem.

Expliquei-lhe onde morava. Ele para meu espanto conhecia a minha rua.

Eu estava com frio. O meu vestido tinha um rasgão tão grande que se via muito mais daquilo que era suposto. Ele reparou mais uma vez na minha reacção.

-Toma – Despiu o seu casaco e entregou-me.

-A-Arigato.

E lá fomos nós na sua mota preta até minha casa. Quando chegamos entreguei-lhe o capacete. E ele preparou-se para arrancar.

-Espera! – Gritei.

Ele obedeceu. Tirou o capacete e olhou para mim. _"Oh mãezinha..."_ Ele era lindo. Agora com outra luz os seus olhos brilhavam. Apesar de manter aquele toque de frieza isso só lhe dava um aspecto mais… misterioso.

-Precisas de alguma coisa? – Ele fez-me acordar do transe.

Comecei a despir o casaco.

-Não. – Cortou ele – Fica com ele. É teu.

Olhei-o mais uma vez. O seu tom de voz mudara. Parecia menos…frio.

-Iee. Só queria…bem… Como posso agradecer-te? – Perguntei. _"Uma pergunta um pouco parva"_

Ele sorriu. Colocou o capacete e foi-se. Sem dizer mais uma única palavra. Mas aquele sorriso nunca me iria sair da cabeça.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Senti um calor incómodo na minha cara. Comecei a ficar quente. Abri os olhos. Era o sol que entrava pela minha janela. _"Oh vá lá… Só mais cinco minutos…"._ Mas o sol não me ouviu _"Como é obvio!"_, e eu acabei por me levantar.

Fui à casa de banho, tomei um duche e vesti-me num abrir e piscar de olhos. _"Sakura faz a cama antes de saíres de casa!"_ Shiu! Epah mas quem pensas que és a minha tia?

Ah acho que ainda não me apresentei! Bem o meu nome é Haruno Sakura e tenho 17 anos. Toco flauta transversal já há mais de nove anos e é mesmo isso que tenciono seguir num futuro muito próximo. A música é realmente a única coisa que me interessa apesar de não me descuidar dos estudos. Onde é que já se viu um bom musico burro? _"Estou a ver um mesmo agora, ou devo dizer uma…"_ Eu já não mandei ficares calada? Desculpem a minha consciência parva que só manda bocas idiotas.

Estudo na escola pública de Konoah no Japão onde frequento o 12º ano. Não tenho muitos amigos lá confesso, mas fora da escola tenho muitas amigas com quem posso divertir-me.

"_Sakura… longe de mim querer interromper a tua confraternização com o leitor mas… Olha bem para essa coisa no pulso a que chamas relógio e diz-me… A que horas tens mesmo aulas?"_ Ora eu só tenho aulas ás 8:30 ainda são 8:27! . . . OH MEU DEUS! ESTOU ATRASADA!

Corri o mais depressa que pude até ao frigorífico da minha casa. Vivo apenas com a minha tia e ela sai todos os dias por volta das 5 da manha para o trabalho. Nem me perguntem o que ela realmente faz no emprego porque eu não faço ideia.

Os meus pais morreram num acidente de avião numa segunda lua-de-mel ao Hawai. Desde então que Shoko, a minha tia, cuida de mim. _"O que realmente não é um trabalho fácil não é Sakura baka?". _

Saí porta fora e corri até á estação. Por minha grande sorte, o metro acabara de parar mesmo quando cheguei! Sorte han?_ "Ou talvez não…"_

-"Próxima estação Suna" – O gravador do metro avisou.

- NANI?

O homem ao meu lado parou de ler o ser livro por uns instantes e fitou-me com ar interrogativo. Eu limitei-me a desviar o olhar.

-Sumimassen… - Sussurrei.

O homem de rosto meio coberto e cabelo espetado voltou a concentrar-se no livro.

Mas como é que eu me enganei no metro? Raios! Agora vou para Suna… Suna! Onde é que isso fica mesmo? Eu quero ir para konoah. KONOAH! Que raiva!

- Hey. – Alguém me chamou a atenção. – Que andas a fazer por estas bandas Sakura?

Era Ino! Finalmente acho que estou salva.

-Pois… é que sabes eu… - Comecei.

-Enganaste-te no metro?! – Ino ria-se enquanto falva.

-H-hai…

-Sakura baka!

-Kurusai ! – Fogo ela estava mesmo a irritar-me.

-Ok ok… É só saíres na minha estação que eu depois indico-te uma rua de atalho e vais logo ter á escola de Konoah! – A loira piscou-me o olho e eu senti-me mais confiante.

-Tudo bem.

Sentamo-nos.

-Ah maestro! Como está? – Ino dirigia-se ao estranho homem que se concentrava no livro.

-Muito bem Ino obrigada. – Os seus olhos indicavam que estava a sorrir mas era impossível ter a certeza enquanto a metade da sua cara estivesse coberta.

-Sakura este é o Kakashi-senpai! O maestro de que eu te falei da minha orquestra… - Não ouvi Ino a completar a frase devido ao nervosismo no meu interior.

Ino era a minha melhor amiga e também era apaixonada por música. Não tanto como eu claro. Tocava violino há sete anos e participava numa das melhores orquestras de cordas do Japão como terceiro violino.

Há algum tempo atrás Ino referiu que Kakashi-sensei, o maestro, procurava uma flautista para fazer parte da orquestra durante uma digressão a que Ino chamava de "Volta ao mundo". _"Bem realmente eles devem ser muito bons… Uma orquestra a fazer digressão não é muito comum"_.

Eu tinha ido a semana passada ao casting mas Kakashi não estava presente. Apenas o seu substituto que segundo me consta denomina-se Gai. _"Nome estranho…"._

O teste era bastante simples. Umas cinco escalas maiores com as suas relativas menores, uma interpretação à primeira vista de uma peça da orquestra (Calhou-me o concerto de Vivaldi) e claro, uma peça ao nosso gosto. Eu escolhi "The fly of the bumble bee", que significa voo do moscardo. Escolhi apenas para mostrar a minha técnica.

Gai-sensei aparentemente gostou bastante mas quem decidia era Kakashi por isso gravaram todas as flautistas a tocar com uma câmara que captava não só a imagem com alta definição como também o som.

Agora Kakashi estava á minha frente e eu nem sabia o que dizer.

-Prazer em conhece-lo Ka-ka-kakashi-sensei – Consegui dizer.

-Muito prazer em finalmente conhecer-te pessoalmente Haruno Sakura. – Proferiu.

-Tem calma ele não te vai comer – sussurrou Ino ao meio ouvido.

-Sabes quando te vi ainda á bocado reconheci-te imediatamente, mas infelizmente não queria arriscar cometer um erro como cumprimentar a pessoa errada. – Explicou – Queria á muito encontrar-me contigo para te comunicar algo á cerca do casting.

O meu coração disparou. Batia tão fortemente que dava-me a sensação de que ia mesmo saltar-me do peito. _"Acalma-te miúda para que esse stress todo?"_

-Há algum problema? – Perguntei. Não ia aguentar muito mais tempo – Não gostou do meu casting? Eu compreendo se me fizer algumas críticas pois sei que só me iram ajudar no futuro…

-Sakura eu não gostei.

Aquelas palavras derrubaram toda a minha auto-estima.

-Oh…

-Eu realmente apreciei a tua actuação como nunca tinha apreciado nenhuma outra. – Fiquei em choque – Para além de técnica, velocidade e boa acentuação ainda consegues transmitir ao público a alegria que sentes ao tocar numa flauta. Há quanto tempo tocas?

- Há cerca de nove anos. - Respondi automaticamente. Continuava em choque. "_Por esta é que não esperavas não é Sakura?"_

-Bem Sakura era uma grande honra para mim e para a minha orquestra se tu participasses na nossa digressão.

-SAKURA QUE BOM PASSAS-TE!!! – Ino pulava de alegria. Enquanto que eu não conseguia simplesmente mexer-me.

-Sakura?

"_Rapariga mexe-te diz qualquer coisa! Olá ? ACORDA!"_

-Achas que ela está bem Ino-san? – Ouvi Kakashi perguntar.

-Hai Kakashi-sensei. Nem imagina o quanto ela está bem!

-ARIGATO! ARIGATO KAKASHI-SENSEI – _Explodi. "Baka"._

-Sakura menos… - sussurrou mais uma vez Ino.

"_A Ino tem razão, não sejas histérica!"_

-Gome ne.

Kakashi riu-se. E eu senti-me como uma autêntica palhaça.

O metro parou e as portas abriram-se.

-É esta a nossa paragem Sakura. – Avisou-me Ino – Sayonara Kakashi-sensei.

-Sayonara meninas e não se esqueçam que hoje temos ensaio logo depois das aulas!

-Hai ate logo!

Nunca estive tão contente em toda a minha vida. Foi uma memoria que não iria esquecer tão cedo. Bem dita a hora em que eu me enganei no metro!

Ino passou a porta e quando eu ia fazer o mesmo um rapaz roçou em mim. Cabelo preto e um aroma que me era bem conhecido. Parámos ambos no meio da porta do metro e olhamos um para o outro.

Era ele. Ele. Aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo e aquele aroma. Era o meu salvador da noite passada.

-Tu…

A porta no metro começou a apitar querendo fechar e eu sai rapidamente. Observei a porta a fechar e quando esta se fechou por completo ele sorriu. Aquele sorriso que jurei nunca esquecer.

-Anda Sakura!

* * *

Podem ver a peça que The Fly Of The Bumbe Bee aqui e imaginem que é a sakura que toca: .com/watch?v=LI3wIHFQkAk

Obrigada por lerem a minha fic ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ino chegou atrasada á sua escola por minha causa. Ela ao contrário de mim não tinha visto para quem eu olhava e não parava de me fazer perguntas. Por isso contei-lhe tudo. Tudo. O dia do salvamento quando ela me deixou plantada naquela rua deserta e escura tanto tempo que quase criei raízes. Onde quase ia sendo violada por um homem que afirmava que seu nome era Ebizu e que, por minha infelicidade, estava bêbado. E da parte crucial, o aparecimento daquele estranho rapaz que me salvou e que, agora, tinha reencontrado no metro.

A loira da minha amiga achou que eu estava meramente brincando. Mas eu não estava com paciência para explicar tudo de novo.

A manha passou e eu tirava apontamentos nas aulas e ria de algumas piadas dos meus colegas. Uma manha normal. A hora de almoço passou e eu como era de esperar tremia mais que uma gelatina de morango.

Todos os meus colegas me desejaram boa sorte para o ensaio quando finalmente a escola terminou.

Fui ter ao portão e lá estava Ino há minha espera. Mas não era só Ino. Oh não! A minha melhor amiga nunca ia a lado algum sozinha. Nem morta. Mas desta vez não reconheci o seu companheiro.

Tratava-se de um rapaz moreno. Tinha um aspecto um tanto ao quanto convencido realmente mas acho que isso não é mau. Fazia-o distinguir-se de todos os outros que por ali passavam. Isso e o cão minorca que espreitava pela abertura do seu casaco_. "Aspecto engraçado e cão fofo, estou a gostar"_

-Oi Ino. – Sorri para ela.

-Meu ela… TEM CABELO ROSA! – Constatou aquele amigo da Ino. "_Ok escandaloso esquece…" –_ Quer dizer, Olá miúda o meu nome é Kiba. Mas tu podes chamar-me Kiba-kun. – Piscou-me o olho. "_Ahahaha este deve pensar que eu caio assim"._

Ino bateu-lhe no ombro.

-Cala-te Kiba! Bolas mas porque é que quiseste vir comigo? – Ela estava mesmo chateada. Ino quando começa assim é insuportável ainda mais com rapazes.

-Tu é que convidas eu é que pago – Reclamava o rapaz massajando o ombro.

-Bem Sakura, este é o Inusuka Kiba, é percussionista na minha banda… Alias – corrigiu – na NOSSA banda.

-Oh prazer – aprecei-me a estender a mão e ele apertou-a.

-Ok agora a serio… - Começou – Isso é pintado? – Disse apontando para o meu cabelo.

-Não. Tudo natural de nascença. – Afirmei sorrindo.

-Bacano… Se eu não andasse atrás de uma loira já estavas fisgada!

Loira? Ele estaria a falar de Ino? _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" _. Estou a fazer um esforço enorme para não me rir portanto és capaz de me ajudar? _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH NÃO! ESTAS POR TUA CONTA! AHAHAHAHAHA" _Obrigadinha consciência idiota.

Kiba não tinha nada a ver com Ino! Nem por sombras. A minha amiga era uma barbie autêntica. Adorava compras, coisas caras e rapazes, claro. Mas não daquele tipo. Alem disso, ela andava maluca por um tal de Uchiah Sasuke lá da orquestra que eu finalmente iria conhecer. Era impossível Kiba ser correspondido.

-Pára com isso Kiba – Bateu-lhe outra vez mas desta vez na cabeça.

-Ok ok – Afirmou com a mão na cabeça.

O cão dentro do seu casaco rosnou.

-Ah desculpa! Sakura este é o meu cão Akamaru.

Eu fiz uma festa ao animal e ele lambeu-me.

-YEKA SAKURA! – Ah e mais uma coisa que não combina. A Ino odeia animais.

-Vá já chega de apresentações senão Kakashi-sensei irá chatear-se connosco. – Afirmei eu.

Kiba e Ino riram e eu senti-me o motivo do riso. O que é que eu disse?

-Sakura se há alguém neste mundo que é capaz de se atrasar mais do que tu. É o Kakashi.

Na altura não entendi bem o queriam dizer com aquilo mas assim que cheguei ao ensaio entendi logo. Nem sinal de Kakashi. E já passava da hora.

Kiba foi ajudar alguns colegas a montar os tímpanos e a bateria, enquanto que Ino me mostrou onde poderia deixar o estojo da minha flauta. De baixo do palco onde iríamos ensaiar havia uma cave cheia de instrumentos e pessoas a guardar caixas, malas, pastas e estojos. Ino pegou num estojo vermelho e retirou de lá o seu violino.

Assim que montei a minha flauta uma data de olhares fixaram-se em mim. Conseguia ouvir pessoas a sussurrar " Olha foi ela a flautista escolhida. Será que toca bem? Hmm… Não sei não. Oh deve tocar para passar pelo Kakashi." O meu estômago deu um nó.

-Oh que parva que eu fui! – Disse Ino – Meninas cheguem aqui por favor! Quero apresentar-vos Haruno Sakura a nova flautista oficial da nossa orquestra!

Uma data de raparigas juntaram-se a nós e uma por uma Ino apresentou-as.

- Esta é a Tenten. Ela toca violino comigo mas está colocada no segundo violino. É bastante extrovertida.

-E uma gata! – Kiba reapareceu atrás de mim – A serio Tenten hoje estás… Ui ui.

Ino voltou a bater em Kiba e Tenten não ligou a nenhum dos dois.

-Bem vinda! – Saldou-me com um sorriso – Espero que te dês bem entre nós Sakura-chan! – E abraçou-me! Um abraço bem apertado. – Ahah … Gome ne!

-Arigato Tenten-chan – Eu gostei desta miúda.

Morena de cabelo apanhado em dois carrapitos que me faziam lembrar a Pucca. Uns grandes olhos também castanhos e um óptimo humor. As suas roupas eram igualmente alegres mas nada de extravagâncias.

-A loira de totós é Temari. Toca na posição de primeiro violoncelo. – Continuou Ino apontando para a do lado.

-Também é um bocado ofere… - Kiba não conseguiu acabar.

-Continuas essa frase e nunca mais voltas a ver a luz do dia. – Cortou a tal Temari – Bem e quanto a ti – Apontou para mim – Nada de tentar comandar no meu território entendido?

-Desculpa não cumpro ordens – Admiti. Era verdade. Eu e as regras éramos como o azeite e a água, claro que eu é que ficava por cima!

-Isso veremos. – E saiu da cave abanando a sua mini-saia de ganga.

Temari era completamente diferente de Tenten. Tanto na atitude como na roupa. De facto Temari não usava nenhuma cor alegre, apenas um top violeta e umas meias de renda por baixo da mini-saia. Eu não acreditava que fosse má pessoa. Era simplesmente um tipo de rapariga diferente que daria mais trabalho para a conquistar a sua amizade.

-Epah tenho de admitir… É dura mas tem umas pernas… – Kiba comentou mais uma vez.

-Bem não ligues à Temari. – Aconselhou Ino – Aqui está uma moça decente. Hyuga Hinata.

Olhei para a rapariga do lado. Cabelo azul comprido e uns lindos olhos pérola. _"Ai que inveja"._

-K-k-k-koni-ni-chiwua… Sakura-chan. – A rapariga tremia por tudo o que era sitio e tentava sorrir.

-Prazer em conhecer-te Hina-chan – _"Acho que não devias ter dito isto. A miúda tá tão vermelha! Será que vai desmaiar?"_

Por minha sorte ela não desmaiou.

-É um pouco tímida… - Sussurrou Ino.

-E veste-se de uma maneira a não mostrar grande coisa… mas apesar de não parecer é a melhor aqui da zon… - Kiba era constantemente interrompido por ninguém apreciar os seus comentários, principalmente Ino.

-Não precisas de ficar assim… - Tentou-se desculpar ele – Sabes que eu só tenho olhos para ti minha loira.

-Bom já que o Romeu e a Julieta estão ocupados posso apresentar o resto? – Perguntou Tenten com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Vá lá, vá lá, vá lá...

-Sim sim faz isso enquanto eu engato aqui a barbie para logo á noite – Concordou Kiba.

Ino discordou mas Kiba levou-a dali para fora.

-Yeah! – Tenten estava realmente feliz e agarrou numa rapariga de cabelo verde – Esta é a minha melhor amiga! Midori-chan! Ela também é percussionista.

Midori também sorria muito. Depois de me ter desejado as boas vindas com muita energia foi verificar se a parte da percussão já se encontrava a postos. Eu pretendia começar o meu aquecimento mas Tenten agarrou num rapaz meio estranho de corte á tigela e sobrancelhas farfalhudas.

-E claro, o que seria de mim sem o meu melhor amigo? – Tenten fazia perguntas retóricas para dar mais entusiasmo ás apresentações – Este é o Rock Lee! Toca em primeiro Viola-d'arco! É um craque mesmo!

O rapaz que estava todo vestido de verde sorriu para mim. O seu sorriso era tão brilhante que senti uma necessidade enorme e colocar uns óculos de sol para evitar que aquele brilho magoa-se os meus sensíveis olhos verdes.

-Bem vinda á nossa humilde orquestra minha flor da juventude – saudou-me – Espero que te sintas bem na nossa singela companhia! Se precisares de alguma coisa chama pelo Rock Lee que ele correrá como vento para te encontrar e te salvar!

De repente a imagem do meu salvador foi substituída pela de Lee. _"Bem já tenho o meu salvador não preciso de outro…"._

-Obrigada pela gentileza Lee-san. – Respondi amavelmente. Não queria ser ingrata para nenhum dos membros da banda.

Lee pegou-me na mão e beijou-a.

-Hey! Não sejas assim para miúda pensas que estás em casa ou que? – Um rapaz loiro de cabelo espetado e olhos azuis apareceu dando um carolo em Lee.

-Naruto eu estava só a tentar ser cortês com a Sakura-chan!

-Sakura-chan? – Inquiriu o loiro.

O rapaz inspeccionou-me de alto a baixo. Senti o seu olhar fitar as minhas botas pretas e subindo analisando o meu vestido vermelho e claro os meus olhos verdes e o meu cabelo rosa.

Ouvi-o a sussurrar "Que bonita…" e corei levemente.

-Ah este é Uzumaki Naruto Sakura-chan! – Apresentou Tenten – Toca segundo violino ao meu lado! Depois irás perceber o atraso de vida que ele é.

-Hey! – Naruto não gostou nada do que Tenten mencionou – Não digas essas coisas para a Sakura-chan.

Aquilo era um bocado estranho. Cada pessoa que acabava de me conhecer me tratava por Sakura-chan. Isso era bom. Dava a entender que não iria ter grandes problemas em integra-me.

-Eu só digo aquilo que é verdade – Continuou Tenten – O único que te atura por aqui é o Sasukesito! Por falar nisso… Onde é que ele se meteu?

-Até parece que não conheces o Sasuke. Ele é sempre o primeiro a sentar-se no palco. – Constatou Naruto.

-Ah pois é ia-me esquecendo – Tenten jogou a mão á cabeça – Vais adorar conhece-lo Sakura-chan. Ele é frio com todos menos com este palerma é claro – Naruto já estava tão farto de ouvir coisas daquele género que pegou no seu violino e saiu da cave – Mas o Sasukesito é um dos rapazes mais giros da orquestra.

-Pois a Ino já mo referiu várias vezes... – Quase todos os dias ultimamente.

-Ah mas também temos outro se enquadra na secção cubo-de-gelo-ambulante – Disse com um sorriso.

-Porque será que tenho a sensação de que estás a falar de mim?

Um rapaz de pele muito branca, cabelo preto comprido e olhos perlados juntou-se a nós.

-Chegas-te em boa hora Hyuga Neji – Tenten aproximou-se de mim e sussurrou-me – Ele é lindo não é? Um autêntico Deus grego mas nem sonhes se quer em te fazeres a ele. Ele é meu! Tem escrito na testa Tenten ok?

-Ahh ok… - respondi. "Bem ela é assustadora quando quer…"

-O que é estão para aí a sussurrar? – A sua voz não mudava muito. Falava sempre no mesmo tom calmo e sereno. Eu gostava disso para além do facto de ele ser… como é que a Tenten disse? "Um autêntico Deus grego" Pois isso.

-Os teus olhos são bastante parecidos aos da outra garota…

-A Hinata? Claro eles são primos! – Apressou-se Tenten a explicar – Vivem numa mansão enorme de sonho sabes é linda! Eu já lá fui muitas vezes. Conheço o Neji desde sempre.

-Ás vezes perguntava-me se andavas comigo só para ires a minha casa – Constatou o moreno. – Agora se me dão licença… - E dirigiu-se para a saída da cave.

-Desculpa… Mas não apanhei… O que é que tocas? – Perguntei mas Neji não ligou e continuou o caminho até á saída. "Parvo".

-Eu avisei que era um cubo de gelo - Referiu Tenten – Mas não te preocupes Sakura-chan, ele é mesmo assim.

Eu respirei fundo e segui o conselho de Tenten. Outro para incluir na lista junto com Temari sobre as pessoas que demoraria a conquistar a amizade.

-Bem eu sei que ainda faltam várias pessoas mas Kakashi deve estar a chegar – Continuou Tenten – É melhor irmos andando.

Tenten pegou no seu violino e eu na minha flauta. Tinha despido o meu casaco. Aquele casaco. O casaco que o estranho rapaz me oferecera… Voltei a vesti-lo. "Pode dar sorte".

-Esse casaco… - Murmurou Tenten.

-O que se passa? – Perguntei.

-Nada nada…

Resolvi não insistir. Ambas saímos da cave e quando eu ia a subir as escadas para o palco alguém me agarrou no ombro. Kakashi-sensei.

-Olá Sakura. Então já conheces muita gente? – Perguntou.

-Bem algumas pessoas que a Ino e a Tenten-chan me apresentaram.

-Ah estou a ver. – Sorriu – Bom nesse caso vou tratar do resto.

E sem dizer mais nada Kakashi agarrou-me no braço e ambos subimos para o palco. De repente tudo ficou em silencio. "Bem o Kakashi sabe meter ordem nisto!".

-Muita boa tarde meus caros alunos. – Começou Kakashi "Ele e a mania das introduções!". – Quero apresentar-vos Haruno Sakura. A nossa nova flautista que irá auxiliar-nos nesta nossa digressão. – O QUÊ? NINGUEM E AVISOU QUE ELE IA FAZER ISTO!

Kiba, Ino, Tenten, Naruto e Lee assobiaram e bateram-me palmas. Outros fizeram o mesmo mas alguns nem para mim olharam.

-Hey Sasuke! – Uma rapariga ruiva sentada na secção das violas d'arco junto de Lee gritou – Aquele não é o teu casaco?

Congelei. Os meus olhos procuraram intensivamente o tal rapaz que se dava pelo nome de Sasuke. E lá estava ele sentado na ponta do palco olhando-me incrédulo. Um rapaz de cabelo preto e olhos negros.

-Tu… - prenunciei - Tu outra vez.

-Sim eu. – O seu olhar incrédulo desvaneceu-se e ficou frio.

-Ainda bem que já se conhecem! Já tens mais um amigo cá! – Kakashi sorria enquanto o meu estômago dava um nó.

E assim começou o meu primeiro ensaio. Eu incredula a olhar para Uchiah Sasuke, um rapaz que escondia a sua verdadeira identidade atrás de uma máscara de frieza e de um violino.


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

O tempo para mim congelou. Não conseguia mover-me. Não… aquilo não encaixava! O Sasuke de que a minha melhor amiga falava a torto e a direito. O rapaz que eu censurava todos os dias pela maneira de como tratava os outros (segundo o que Ino me contava). O rapaz de quem eu nunca gostara era o meu salvador. O rapaz que me salvou. O que vi no metro. _"Ok… Excesso de informação. Verificação do disco rígido"_ Tu não te calas um segundo? _" Eu calo-me se tu te mexeres! Temos acordo?" _Está bem.

-Sakura está tudo bem? – Perguntou Kakashi.

-Ah sim sim… - Consegui dizer – Está tudo bem Kakashi-sensei.

-Ela está à altura da nossa orquestra, Kakashi? – Prenunciou Sasuke e eu senti um arrepio percorrer-me espinha acima.

-Não confias em mim, Sasuke?

-Com todo o respeito maestro gostava de ver com os meus próprios olhos.

Não acredito. Porque é que ele está a dizer aquilo? O que quer ele de mim.

-Quero que toques para nós. – Bola será que ele lê pensamentos?

-Não precisamos disso Sasuke eu sei o que digo e sei bem quem escolho – Kakashi tentava defender-me mas o poder que aqueles olhos negros tinham era mais forte até que a autoridade do maestro. – Deixo-o nas tuas mãos Sakura.

-Força Sakura-chan! Cala o Sasukesito de vez! – gritou Tenten. Não podia decepcionar ninguém.

Senti todos os olhares daquele palco focados em mim. Respirei fundo, coloquei a minha flauta em posição e toquei com todo o meu coração. Esqueci-me de tudo. Para mim eu estava simplesmente num campo verde a ver o nascer do sol.

A música que escolhi reflectia mesmo isso. Morning Mood do compositor Peer Gynt representava um acordar tão doce como se uma ave nos acariciasse com o seu canto.

Quando acabei fechei os olhos e respirei fundo mais uma vez. Reabriu-os quando alguém começou a bater palmas. Pensava que seria Ino ou Tenten, mas não. Era o tal de Hyuga Neji.

Todos acompanharam o moreno de olhos pérola com um salva de palmas. Todos excepto…

-Ridículo – Indagou Sasuke – O morning mood pode ser bastante doce mas não requer grande técnica.

E pronto. Impressionante como uma só frase nos pode tirar do sério. Voltei a colocar a flauta na boca e interpretei novamente a música que tocara no casting: The Fly of the Bumble Bee. Toquei com toda precisão até ao fim sem partitura e ao terminar a salva de palmas foi maior.

Sasuke olhava-me de alto a baixo com o olhar glacial típico de quem é demasiado orgulhoso para admitir quando está errado. Eu sorri para ele e pisquei-lhe o olho. Tive a impressão de ver um meio sorriso formar-se no seu rosto mas ele virou a cara para o lado.

-Bom Sasuke espero que te tenhas convencido de que eu sei o que faço e quem escolho – Rematou Kakashi.

Eu estava orgulhosa é claro. Não era para menos.

O ensaio prosseguiu-se naturalmente. Realmente o papel de flauta era indispensável nalgumas obras. Quando o ensaio terminou, arrumei a minha estante como todos os outros músicos e levantei-me com a estante numa mão e a flauta noutra.

-Antes de irem, quero só dizer que o nosso concerto é daqui a duas semanas e no dia a seguir iremos logo de manha para o aeroporto. – Informou Kakashi sorridente – Próxima paragem Paris!

O meu coração começou a disparar batidas irregulares. Duas semanas? Duas semanas para estudar aquelas obras novas? Só podiam estar a brincar comigo.

Dirigi-me á cave, arrumei a estante e quando me virei Neji estava na minha frente de mão estendida.

-Tu fizeste com que Peer Gynt soasse Chopin – Referiu com o seu tom calmo sem grandes variações – A partir de hoje tens o meu respeito.

Senti vários olhares fixados em mim mas conseguia perceber que duas pessoas olhavam ferozmente para a situação: Tenten e Sasuke. Tenten deveria estar com um ataque de ciúme e Sasuke… bem era o Sasuke, tal como eu tinha imaginado que ele seria segundo o que Ino dizia a seu respeito.

Apertei a mão a Neji e sorri.

-Obrigada – Disse por fim.

Ele virou costas e como era de esperar Tenten dirigiu-se a mim.

-Não quero ter nada a ver com o Neji para além de amizade – Aprecei-me a responder.

-Notou-se muito que era por isso que eu vinha falar contigo? – Tenten não estava chateada mas sim com ar de preocupação pelas suas acções serem demasiado óbvias.

-Não – menti – Eu é que não queria que ficasses a pensar coisas.

-Ah tudo bem. – Concordou – Nunca tinha visto o Neji a agir assim com ninguém… Mas tocas tão bem que não é caso para admiração a atitude do Neji! – Tenten abraçou-me – Sobes-te mesmo calar o Sasukezito!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Tenten os meus olhos procuraram Sasuke instintivamente. Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se enquanto ele saía da cave com o estojo do violino numa das mãos. Porque é que aquele olhar me cortava a respiração? Porque é que me deixava com as pernas a tremer? Porque me deixava tão fraca?

Tenten quebrou o nosso abraço.

-Está tudo bem Sakura-chan? - Perguntou-me.

-Sim – apressei-me a responder – Estou um pouco nervosa por só ter duas curtas semanas para ensaiar...

-Vais ver que vai correr bem! – Era por isto que eu tinha simpatizado com Tenten – Esta sala está aberta cerca de duas horas antes da hora do ensaio portanto sempre que precisares de ensaiar e não te sintas á vontade em casa é só vires uma ou duas horas antes para aqui e praticas. Se precisares de ajuda em alguma peça eu posso aparecer por cá mais cedo se quiseres. – Oh meu deus esta miúda é espectacular.

-Obrigada Tenten.

Olhei em volta e apenas sobrava um rapaz de cabelo preto, atado num rabo-de-cavalo, que dormia num canto, para além de mim e de Tenten.

-A Ino voltou a abandonar-me!

-Acho que o Kiba queria levá-la até casa ou assim – Disse Tenten a rir-se.

-Mais precisamente, vai-lhe pagar uma bebida no bar mas próximo. – Agoirou o rapaz do canto.

-Nara Shikamaru! – gritou Tenten – Não acredito que voltas-te a adormecer!

O rapaz levantou-se devagar. Nara Shikamaru tocava percussão, disso eu me lembrava. Vestia-se desmazeladamente e usava um par de brincos prateados. O seu cabelo apanhado fazia com que a sua cabeça se assemelhasse a um ananás.

-Tenho sono – Bocejou Shikamaru – Mesmo muito sono…

Não consegui conter a minha risada. Aquele rapaz parecia ter a palavra "comédia" escrita na cara.

-Sakura-chan eu vou levar o Shika a casa – Afirmou Tenten – Ele ainda adormece no meio da rua e é violado ou algo assim.

Mais uma vez não consegui controlar o riso. Engraçado como Tenten se preocupava com tudo e todos. Quem iria violar shikamaru afinal?

-Se a Temari já tiver dentro de casa não correrei perigo de vida de certeza…

Desta vez Tenten também não resistiu e começamos ambas a rir.

-Bom vemo-nos amanha Sakura-chan! – Despediu-se Tenten – Peço desculpa por te deixar sozinha, mas Kakashi está lá fora de certeza. É ele que tem de trancar a porta da cave e da sala.

-Não te preocupes comigo T-chan – Nova alcunha que lhe atribui de repente – Eu fico bem.

Tenten sorriu e saiu com Shikamaru.

Desmontei a minha flauta, limpei-a cuidadosamente e arrumei-a dentro do estojo.

-Portaste-te bem hoje – Disse antes de fechar o estojo.

"_Pois graças a ela conseguis-te calar o moreno de cabelo tipo rabo-de-pato!"_ Rabo-de-pato? Onde raio foste buscar isso? _"Diz lá que não parece? Aquele cabelo espetado tem a forma exacta! Nem tens hipótese de discordar de mim!"_ Ok… Tu lá sabes consciência maluca.

Ouvi alguém a entrar por isso virei-me. As minhas pernas voltaram a tremer e o meu coração a disparar batidas aceleradas. _"Pára com isso! Até parece que tens medo dele! Ele salvou-te a vida!" _Bem pelo sermão da minha consciência devem ter percebido quem estava á minha frente naquele instante.

-Olá. – Proferiu Sasuke encaminhando-se na minha direcção. – Andas a seguir-me?

-O quê? – Perguntei incrédula.

-Não me mintas – Sasuke encostou-me á parede e colocou uma mão ao lado do meu rosto – Quem te mandou vir até aqui?

-Ninguém! Eu sempre quis participar num projecto como este. – Respondi automaticamente.

-Se não tens nada a temer porque estás tão nervosa? – Sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

Eu sabia lá! Que pergunta mais idiota para se fazer! Mas quem é que ele pensava que eu era? Uma espia contratada somente para o vigiar?

Claro que eu estava nervosa! Ele não fazia ideia de como me punha só com um olhar quanto mais naquele momento em que estávamos a menos de cinco centímetros de distância! Eu tinha de acabar com aquilo.

-Não é da tua conta o que eu faço ou o que sinto! – Empurrei-o com força mas ele não se mexeu nem um centímetro – Porque me perguntas tudo isso? Eu só quero tocar flauta nada mais.

-Isto não é um lugar para amadores – Continuou ele – Se queres tocar flauta toca em casa ou forma uma banda de rua. O que me interessa é não partilhar o palco contigo.

-Porquê? – Perguntei sarcasticamente _"Isso mesmo Sakura não o deixes ficar por cima"_ – Tens medo que te rouba as luzes da ribalta senhor solista?

-Ainda tens muito que aprender antes de chegares ao meu nível Haruno – Criticou ele – O teu som é agradável mas a tua técnica não é assim tão boa, como pensam.

-E aqui vai um conselho de mim para ti – aproximei-me do seu ouvido – Olha primeiro para ti próprio antes de criticares os outros Uchiah.

Sasuke afastou-se e saiu sem prenunciar nem mais uma palavra. Eu peguei nas minhas coisas e saí atrás dele. Kakashi estava á porta tal como Tenten mencionara.

Ao passar a porta Kakashi segurou-me por um braço.

-Sasuke! – Chamou.

Sasuke olhou para traz ao ouvir a voz do maestro. Aproximou-se de nós.

-É tarde. Não quero que a Sakura ande por aí sozinha.

Ao proferir tais palavras Kakashi lançou-me para os braços de Sasuke. Sasuke fitou-me e eu também o olhei. Virei a cabeça para o lado e coloquei-me ao lado de Sasuke.

-Não há problema Kakashi-sensei. – Apressei-me a dizer – Posso ir sozinha. Fico bem.

Sasuke deu-me a mão. Não precisei de olhar para saber que era ele. O seu toque era inesquecível.

-Anda.

Não contestei. Sasuke guiava-me até á sua mota.

-Ele já não está a ver – Informei-o – Eu posso ir a pé sozinha não há problema.

-Pelo que presenciei naquela noite tu tens jeito para atrair sarilhos não é? – Atirou-me á cara o rapaz - Se te acontecesse alguma coisa eu seria culpado.

Sasuke colocou-me o capacete extra.

-Porque estás sempre equipado com dois capacetes?

-Para ocasiões como esta penso eu. – Respondeu-me secamente.

Subiu para a mota e eu imitei-o. Não queria aproximar-me dele, mas assim que a mota arrancou segurei-me na sua cintura para não cair.

Tentei agarrar-me á mota e não a Sasuke mas nunca tive muito equilíbrio e acabei por ceder de vez.

Não precisei de lhe dar indicações, ao que parece Sasuke tinha uma boa memória e recordava-se do caminho perfeitamente. Chegamos rapidamente e entreguei-lhe o capacete.

-Arigato. – Agradeci a olhar para o chão.

Senti a sua mão no meu queixo e um calor desconfortável perturbou a serenidade do meu rosto. Levantou-o delicadamente obrigando-me a olha-lo de frente. Olhos nos olhos assim ficámos. Os seus olhos tão negros pareciam que me sugavam para o seu interior. Não conseguia desviar o olhar por mais que tentasse e as minhas pernas tremiam frenética e descontroladamente.

-Quem serás tu Haruno Sakura? – Questionou semicerrando os olhos.

Ganhei coragem e bruscamente recuei perante ele.

-A verdadeira questão é: Que queres de mim Uchiha Sasuke?

-A verdade.

E sem mais uma palavra virou costas e seguiu o seu caminho. As minhas pernas não aguentaram mais e cederam. Fiquei assim um pouco, sentada no chão, recuperando o fôlego. Não seria nada fácil lidar com ele.


	5. Chapter 4

Este Capitulo é narrado pelo Sasuke e pelo seu irmão Itachi. Achei importante conhecerem os sentimentos e um pouco do passado do Sasuke e também dar um pouco de protagonismo a outras personagens.

Espero que gostem :D

* * *

Capitulo 4

"Sasuke's pov"

Depois de deixar a Haruno em casa não demorei muito a chegar á minha. Havia algo de errado com aquela garota, eu sentia-o. Ela fazia-me sentir estranho e desconfiado. Isto só poderia ser obra dele. O ser humano mais irritante. Ele mesmo. Uchiha Itachi.

-Oi bro chegas-te tarde! – Ah e meu irmão mais velho.

Ignorei-o. Atirei-me para cima do sofá e murmurei algo como "que dia..". Cheirava a queimado e não fui o único a reparar. Observei Itachi a vestir o avental da nossa mãe num ápice e a correr até ao microondas.

Fechei os olhos. Nunca vira tanta estupidez junta. Quem é que queima comida num microondas? Só mesmo o meu irmão.

-Yo bro então conta lá como correu o ensaio? – Perguntou ao voltar para a sala de estar.

-Problemático. – Respondi secamente. – Quero falar contigo sobre um assunto urgente. – Semicerrei os olhos de uma maneira ameaçadora que só eu conseguia executar.

-Ui… - Abri a boca para falar depois da exclamação de Itachi mas ele interrompeu-me mesmo antes de começar – Sabes isso cheira-me a miúda.

-Han? Como? – Odeio quando isto acontece. Como é que ele faz isto?

-Esqueceste-te que eu sou pró nisto não foi? – E pronto já está com o seu sorriso patético achando-se o melhor – Como é ela? Bem se curtes dela então é porque deve ser uma brasa. Tu sempre foste muito esquisito para escolher miúdas.

-O nome dela é Haruno Sakura – Disse tentando ignorar as conclusões precipitadas do meu irmão – O nome diz-te alguma coisa?

-Haruno? Hmm… - Reflectiu – Não faço a mínima ideia de quem seja.

-Mentira! – Acusei – Aposto que foste tu que a mandas-te para a orquestra. – Eu sabia do que Itachi era capaz de fazer e isto era uma delas.

-Nani? Nande?? – Perguntou com uma expressão de incredulidade exagerada. Sim o meu irmão exagera em tudo. Isso era uma das razões que me levava a pensar que enviar alguém como Sakura para… Me dar cabo da sanidade mental não seria demasiado para a imaginação de Itachi.

-Sabes muito bem porquê. – Respondi secamente.

-Tu deves ter herdado a mania da perseguição do pai.

-KURUSAI!

Aquilo não poderia ser tudo imaginação minha…

-Mas que motivos teria eu para mandar essa tal Sakura para a orquestra? Se ela é gira ficava eu com ela não achas?

-Ela é da minha idade Itachi.

-Sabes que isso não me impediria maninho. – Esqueci-me do caso que Itachi tivera com a violoncelista Temari. Ele arranjava alguém diferente quase todas as semanas por isso é que me custava a relembrar de todas. Mas também não me esforçava para as decorar, não tinham nada haver comigo.

-Pára com as brincadeiras! Já não é a primeira vez que me fazes destas!

-Mas quando é que tu te vais esquecer daquela historia!?

-Como queres que esqueça? – Este tipo é impressionante – Itachi tu compras-te um par de sapatos a uma miúda que não conhecias para se fazer a mim!

-Ok foi mau bro – Lá está ele e a cena do bro. Grr. – Eu sei que meti a pata na poça mas… Eu só estava a pensar no teu bem!

-No meu bem? – Agora quem estava incrédulo era eu – Conta outra!

-Ela era gira e parecia simpática e… Bolas Sasuke só queria ver se ainda eras homem! – Não estou a acreditar que o meu próprio irmão estava a duvidar da minha orientação sexual – Vá mano esquece isso. Foi só uma brincadeirinha… Mas vá conta lá aqui ao teu bro… Porque afinal se estás tão irritado assim então é porque a moça mexeu contigo!

-Mas o que é que isso tem a ver? – Já está a tentar dar-me a volta! Impressionante.

-Vá lá diz lá! Ela é gira? Conta-me tudo! – O meu irmão é pior que uma tia coscuvilheira que passa horas no café.

-NÃO!

-Ui ciumento! Eu não te gamo a garina bro tem calma.

-Calma? Primeiro envias a miúda e depois queres que eu tenha calma? – Bolas porque é que o Itachi é a única pessoa que me consegue tirar do serio?

-Já te disse que não fiz nada! Que convencido que me saíste Uchiha Sasuke!

-Eu não quero envolver-me mais em relações amorosas. – Cortei.

Ouve um minuto de silêncio quando olhei para o chão ao dizer aquilo. Quando voltei a encarar Itachi este encontrava-se com uma expressão assustadoramente seria…

-Sasuke. Tu bebes-te? – Ele continuava serio… Muito serio mesmo – Como é que planeias viver a tua vida sem mulheres? Não sabes o que dizes!

Aquilo enervava-me. Como conseguia ele estar tão serio enquanto falava de um assunto tão ridículo? Talvez… Não fosse ridículo para ele.

-Sozinho – Respondi simplesmente enquanto me levantava do sofá.

Itachi também se levantou e aproximou-se de mim. Colocou as mãos nos meus ombros e fez com que me sentasse novamente.

-Agora a serio maninho vamos sentar-nos e acalmar-nos – Sentou-se ao meu lado – Vá inspira… Expira…

Não segui as suas indicações como é óbvio.

-Não sejas histérico Itachi.

-Tu é que me pões assim, preocupado! – Dizia ele. Eu não seguia os conselhos dele mas ele também não seguia os meus, por isso continuava histérico – Para além de emo o meu irmão virou homo!

-NANI? – E aqui está a confirmação de que o meu irmão duvidava mesmo da minha orientação – Sabes o que significa sozinho? Não é o mesmo que viver com um homem!

-Como teu irmão mais velho é meu dever informar-te de três pequenas coisas.

-Quais são? – Perguntei sem muito interesse. Dali não vinha coisa boa.

-Hormonas, apetite sexual e coração. – Só podia… - Nem mesmo tu podes controlar estes três conceitos, maninho.

-Queres apostar? – Aquela conversa estava a tomar um rumo que eu não queria mas ninguém consegue parar o Itachi.

-Pára de ser assim! A vida é tão boa e tu estás a desperdiçar toda a tua adolescência!

Adolescência? O meu irmão já não sabe contar…

-Falta menos de um ano para ser maior de idade.

-É precisamente aí que eu quero chegar! Ter dezassete anos e estar descomprometido é quase um crime!

-Só se for na tua cabeça! – Que ideia mais absurda – Vou comprar um apartamento singular num sitio calmo e fico eu e o meu violino até que a morte nos separe. E tu fica lá com as tuas hormonas!

-MEU DEUS! Nunca pensei que chegasses ao ponto de te casares com o teu próprio violino – Por favor que caía algum candeeiro em cima daquela coisa a que eu chamo irmão.

-Que dramático…

-Aposto nessa tal Sakura um ano das minhas tarefas domésticas!

Ok daquilo já não estava á espera.

-Estás muito confiante… - Comentei.

-Faz a tua aposta bro!

Eu não sou como o Itachi é verdade mas não recuo perante uma aposta.

-Eu aposto em mim! Se me apaixonar pela Sakura pinto o cabelo. – O que é que eu fui dizer?

-UI ESTÁS TÃO FEITO! – Itachi levantou-se a rir ás gargalhadas.

-E tu confiante – Defendi-me – Como se eu alguma vez fosse gostar da Sakura!

-O Naruto disse-me que ela te calou bem…

Os meus ouvidos não acreditavam no que eu estava a ouvir e eu também não.

-O QUÊ? O NARUTO FEZ O QUÊ? – Levantei-me.

-Ele telefonou a bocado para ti mas como ainda não tinhas chegado ficou á conversa comigo. Aquele loiro é uma bela fonte não achas? – Lembram-se de eu ter mencionado que só Itachi me tirava do serio? Enganei-me. O Naruto é bem pior!

Peguei no meu violino que deixara à entrada e subi as escadas em direcção ao meu quarto.

-Vê lá não molhes a cama! – Gozou Itachi.

No meio da escada existe um relógio de cuco que não trabalhava á anos e pela primeira vez tirei proveito dele atirando-o á cara do meu irmão.

Fechei-me no quarto. Coloquei o estojo do meu violino na minha secretária e dirigi-me á janela. Abri-a e inspirei um bom bocado daquele ar fresco do anoitecer.

Despi a minha camisola e deitei-me na cama. Peguei no retrato que repousava na minha mesa-de-cabeceira e fitei-o. Mirava todas as noites a mesma fotografia. Eu abraçado a Yuki-chan. A única rapariga que alguma vez conquistara o meu coração. Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto. Não importava o tempo que passasse, ela nunca iria regressar. Afinal quem pode regressar da morte?

Itachi bateu á porta e entrou silenciosamente. Sentou-se ao meu lado e colocou o braço por cima dos meus ombros.

-Já está na altura de a esqueceres – sussurrou.

Engoli em seco.

-É fácil falar…

-Ela não ia gostar que vivesses assim. – Retirou-me o retrato da mão.

-Eu sei. Mas ela era… única.

-Talvez a Sakura também o seja… da sua maneira.

Virei a cara, incomodado. Odiava quando pensavam que a Yuki era facilmente substituível.

-Sasuke sabes que tenho razão.

Não ouvi bem o que Itachi estava a dizer. Os meus pensamentos vagueavam nas memórias que tinha com Yuki.

……..Flash back……

-Olha Sasuke-kun!

-Que foi Yuki-chan?

-Neve! Está a nevar!

-Gostas de neve Yuki-chan?

-Adoro! Tu não?

-É um bocado fria… Não gosto muito…

-Dá-me a mão.

-N-Nande?

-Vou mostrar-te como a neve pode ser divertida quando estamos com a pessoa certa.

-Pessoa certa?

-Hai. Quando fazemos coisas de que não gostamos com as pessoas certas podemos passar a gostar sabias? A pessoa certa nem sempre é aquela que nos agrada à primeira vista… Mas sim aquela que com o tempo nos conquista o coração.

-Como podemos conquistar o coração de alguém?

-Ia perguntar-te o mesmo. Tu já tens o meu.

-Yuki-chan…

-O meu coração estará sempre contigo.

……End of the Flash back……

-Mano estás a ouvir?

-Han? – Acordei de repente.

-Vai dormir. – Desistiu Itachi.

Fiz o que Itachi dissera antes de sair do meu quarto. Vesti o pijama e deitei-me bem tapado pelos lençóis aconchegantes da minha cama.

-Sakura… Impossivel…

(…)

Itachi's pov

Desci as escadas e fui ver televisão. Sabia que tinha algo estorricado na cozinha que iria comer mas deixei para mais tarde. Fiz zapping por muitos canais mas…

-Politica, bah, infantil, emo, estranho… Uhhh! Playboy!... Ah fraquito…

Nada de jeito para variar. Só conseguia pensar no meu irmão. Há anos que ele sofria pela morte da Yuiki á mais de dois anos. Era tempo de mais! Como é possível alguém ficar tão apegado a alguém a ponto de ter uma reacção daquele tipo? Será que eu ficaria assim pela… Não! Não impossível mesmo! Bem… ela é diferente de todas as outras é verdade. Eu nunca me senti antes… se lhe acontece-se algum mal… O que seria de mim? Não nem quero imaginar.

Oh boa… Fiquei preocupado agora. Preciso de a ver.

Peguei no meu telemóvel e cliquei na tecla de atalho para o meu número favorito. Liguei-lhe.

-Moshi moshi? – A voz dela estava calma e serena com sempre.

Bolas porque é que cada vez que ela fala comigo começo a pensar e falar como o Sasuke? Repararam no que eu pensei? Calma e serena… Meu sinto-me um cota.

-Ita-kun? Estás aí?

Fala com ela meu! Mas como costumas falar! Nada de palavras caras ok? Ela desligou.

Ela desligou. Ela não quer saber de mim. Não esperou. Não…

Bateram á porta. Acalmei-me e abri-a.

-Porque gastar dinheiro numa chamada quando sabes que vivo na casa ao la…

Não a deixei terminar. Não sei o que se passou comigo. Quando dei por mim os meus lábios já tinham ido ao encontro dos dela. Ela não tentou nada contra. Abracei-a. Apertei-a nos meus braços como nunca antes o tinha feito.

-Se… se eu morresse… como ficarias? – Perguntei ao acariciar o seu cabelo azul curto.

Ela congelou. Sentia-a a congelar. Fria como o gelo nos meus braços.

-Como achas que me sentiria.

Umi beijou-me. Um beijo doce e duradouro… Beijou-me de uma maneira que nunca ninguém o fizera. E eu senti o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Depois de tudo pelo que passamos… Era impossível calcular a dor que iríamos sentir se um de nós desaparece-se de repente.

Mas algo estragou aquele momento.

-UMI! – Gritou o senhor Aoi, pai da Umi. – CASA JÁ!

Eu sabia que aquilo era um mau sinal. A culpa foi toda minha! Devia-a ter deixado entrar e não a ter beijado assim que a vi. Que burro! Como fui esquecer que ela era minha vizinha e que o pai dela, que diga-se de passagem que me odeia, podia estar a chegar do trabalho. BOLAS EU NÃO PENSO!

-UMI!!

Umi surpreendeu-me. Beijou-me mais uma vez de modo desafiante e eu agarrei-a com força e inalei o seu odor marinho que não tirava da cabeça há semanas. Sabia o que ela estava a fazer e senti-me completo. Umi nunca desobedecia ao pai, afinal nunca tivera motivo para o fazer. Segundo o que ela me contara nunca tivera nenhum objectivo para além da Universidade de Medicina. Aquilo só indicava uma coisa. Que ela agora tinha algo pelo qual queria lutar, algo que queria mesmo a ponto de desafiar o próprio pai.

Senti-me honrado e mais apaixonado que nunca por ela me escolher a mim. Foi naquele momento que percebi que estávamos destinados.

-Nunca irei desistir de ti, Ita-kun.

-Umi-chan… - Uma lágrima de emoção teimava em cair daqueles lindos olhos azuis oceano para o rosto e eu apanhei-a – Tens de ir meu amor.

-AOI UMI! – Berrava o pai de Umi.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça mas depois lembrei-me de um facto importante e agarrei-lhe no braço.

-Se o idiota do teu pai te tocar diz-me.

Umi assentiu de novo. O pai dela era rígido e eu o sabia mas ela o protegia nunca alertando ninguém quanto às agressões de que era vitima. Eu não o soubera por ela. As janelas dos nossos quartos eram tão próximas que eu próprio já tinha presenciado e impedido muitos daqueles momentos. E desta vez eu tinha a certeza que o pai de Umi não iria correr o risco de ser impedido outra vez por mim e que não ia esperar que ela chega-se ao quarto para a agredir novamente.

Eu temia todos os dias pela vida da minha… bem acho que pode-se dizer… namorada. Um dia aquele homem iria pagar por tudo o que fizera.

Assim que Umi foi para junto de seu pai eu entrei em casa e subi para o meu quarto. E ali fiquei. Esperando que a minha amada subisse as escadas até ao seu quarto, de preferência sem um único arranhão.

* * *

Este capitulo foi aquele que mais gostei de escrever pois tive uma enorme colaboração da minha melhor amiga (irmã de sangue basicamente) Tematen-chan!

Yuki significa neve.

Umi significa mar e Aoi significa azul.

As duas personagens referidas foram inventadas por mim e pela Tematen-chan.

No proximo capitulo retornaremos à narração da Sakura.

Obrigado por lerem ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence mas um dia casarei com o Sasuke, terei encontros com o Itachi, o Gaara será meu amante, o Deidara o meu brinquedo sexual e o Kiba o meu massagista particular ;P (sonho de vida)

Capitulo 5

Sakura's pov

Vários dias passaram e estávamos na véspera do grande concerto no Japão. As minhas aulas correram bastante mal nesse dia. Era o último dia de aulas e recebi o teste de Geometria Descritiva para o qual estudara cerca de uma semana e o resultado foi crítico. 9,5. Um mero 9,5 após tanto estudo! _"És burra não há nada a fazer Sakura baka!". _Tens razão…

-Boas férias Sakura-chan – Desejou-me um colega da minha turma.

-Boas férias. – Respondi simplesmente.

Eu não me dava muito com o pessoal da escola. Nem me recordava do nome daquele colega… Talvez se devesse ao facto de praticamente dormir nas aulas e fazer o mesmo nos intervalos, não sei bem.

Já que acabei as aulas mais cedo resolvi ir para o pavilhão onde ensaiávamos na esperança que este estivesse livre. Caminhei sozinha um bom bocado até que cheguei ao meu destino. Tal como Tenten referira o pavilhão já se encontrava aberto e eu aproveitei-me da situação.

Dirigi-me rapidamente para a cave, montei a minha flauta num ápice, peguei em todas as partituras e subi para o palco. Passei assim cerca de uma hora. Não conseguia executar uma passagem crucial numa parte da peça: The Magic Flute Overture. Estava a dar-me cabo do juízo.

Parei de tocar quando ouvi paços a subir o palco.

-Olá.

Aquela voz. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Eu costumo vir sempre mais cedo que o resto do pessoal – continuou ele – Posso juntar-me a ti?

Inspirei fundo. Pelo tom de voz de Sasuke percebi que não queria arrumar confusões.

-Tudo bem – respondi com um sorriso. Ele não mo retribui mas pelo menos não me respondeu mal.

Começamos ambos a tocar "The Magic Flute Overture".

Estava a ser divertido sem dúvida. Os sons dos nossos instrumentos fundiram-se numa só melodia, parecendo que comunicavam entre si. Infelizmente chegamos à cadência onde eu errava e claro que nem é preciso explicar o que se sucedeu… Uma palavra: DESASTRE.

-Gome ne… - disse.

Mas quando dei por mim Sasuke estava mesmo ao meu lado.

-É o tempo. - Esclareceu – Estás a acelerar aquela pausa e isso faz com que entres demasiado cedo. Eu mostro-te.

Sasuke executou a passagem na perfeição e eu indaguei-me quantos anos teria ele de prática?

-Entendi. Arigato Sasuke-san.

Ele fez um meio sorriso, talvez por não o ter chamado de Uchiha, mas um estrondo interrompeu o nosso diálogo. Viramos ambos a cara na direcção das escadas do palco.

-Eu estou bem! – Informou uma voz que já me era bastante conhecida – Escorreguei.

Tenten levantou-se e cambaleou na nossa direcção.

-Estás bem Tenten-chan?- Perguntei.

-Sim estou. – Apressou-se a dizer – O pior é que estava com o violino na mão quando caí.

Sasuke retirou instintivamente o instrumento da mão de Tenten e analisou-o.

-Está tudo. – Disse por fim. _"Engraçado… o senhor Uchiha mudou de humor outra vez"._

-Podem continuar a praticar – referiu Tenten – Eu não queria interromper nada.

Não sei porque mas corei naquele momento_. "Eu tenho cá o meu palpite"._ Cala-te.

-Eu já estava de saída. – Proferiu o Uchiha frio.

Sasuke desceu as escadas e saiu.

-Onde é que ele foi? – Questionei a Tenten.

-Ah o Sasukesito gosta de ir dar um ultima volta de moto antes o ensaio.

-Ah… Estranho.

-O Sasuke é estranho – Disse Tenten rindo-se.

-Pois. – Concordei rindo também.

-Mas talvez seja por isso que gostas tanto dele não é?

-O QUÊ? – Gritei. – Mas que raio de conversa é essa?

-O meu sexto sentido nunca falha amiga – Riu-se Tenten.

Olhei para a porta de entrada e vi Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Hinata e Shikamaru. Todos a entrarem.

-Ah agora já percebo! – Exclamei – O senhor Uchiha gosta de ir andar de mota porque não quer ajudar a montar o palco!

-Por acaso nunca tinha pensado nisso… - Reflectiu Tenten por instantes.

-És muito inocente – Afirmei - Anda, vamos ajudar os percussionistas.

-Estás muito prestável Sakura-chan! O Sasukesito deixou-te bem disposta foi?

-Não me obrigues a falar no assunto H.N. menina Mitashi!! – Ameacei-a com as iniciais de Hyuga Neji.

-Opah… Não sejas má!

Ri-me um pouco e depois desci o palco. Tenten acompanhou-me e ambas ajudamos Kiba, Shikamaru e Midori a montar a bateria, os tímpanos, etc…

-Agora vamos às cadeiras? – Perguntei entusiasmada a Tenten.

-Mas afinal porque estás a ajudar tanto hoje?

-É que eu quero… Que o ensaio corra bem… Afinal este é o nosso ultimo ensaio antes do concerto no Japão correcto?

-Ahahaha – Riu-se Midori – Não me parece que vás realizar esse teu desejo Sakura-san!

-Porquê? – Perguntei.

-É tradição – esclareceu Tenten sorrindo.

-O ensaio geral nunca corre bem – Acrescentou Kiba ao passar.

-No dia em que um ensaio geral correr bem a orquestra extingue-se no dia seguinte.

Assim que Kakashi-sensei chegou todos nos senta-mos e começamos o ensaio. Depressa entendi o que Kiba, Midori e Tenten insinuaram com "nunca corre bem".

O ensaio foi um desastre. Simplesmente um desastre nada mais. Todos se enganaram e eu jurei que ouvi umas 2 falhas de tom pela parte de Uchiha Sasuke. _"Céus o mundo vai acabar"._

Kakashi não parava de dar indicações um segundo.

-Naruto olha bem para as mudanças de tom, Temari afina-me esse violoncelo melhor, Neji estás a atrasar no teu solo, Lee pára de andar á conversa e toca-me isso, Sakura precisamos desses staccatos perfeitos, Gaara mete-me sentimento nesse violoncelo não estamos num funeral, ah e principalmente Midori: ACORDA O SHIKAMARU!

Todos seguíamos as suas indicações mas parecia que nada resultava. Finalmente o ensaio terminou.

-Bom agora é meu dever esclarecer como serão as coisas amanha – Começou Kakashi – O nosso conhecido director Maito Gai irá discursar no inicio do concerto. Depois o concerto será aberto, como já é habitual por uma actuação a solo, a dueto ou trio. Bem neste caso será um solo tocado pelo o nosso violinista Uchiha Sasuke.

O Sasuke vai abrir o concerto? Como será ele a tocar a solo?

Sasuke levantou-se e todos bateram palmas.

-Continuando – prosseguiu – quero avisar que quem irá abrir o concerto em Paris será Ino Yamanaka. Assim dou-lhe tempo para escolher a peça e se quer algum parceiro.

Olhei para Ino e reparei que a minha destemida melhor amiga arrepiou-se dos pés á cabeça. Ino não era a violinista mais dotada do mundo e sabia que tinha de praticar bastante e lembrar-se de uma boa peça para a sua actuação.

-Não se esqueçam. Depois do concerto de amanha deitem-se cedo. Partimos as 7 e ponto do dia seguinte para Paris.

No dia seguinte claro que eu não estava calma. Estava uma pilha de nervos autêntica! O primeiro concerto… Como será pisar aquele palco pela primeira vez?

Os meus pensamentos vagueavam pela peça "The Magic Flute Overture" tentando recordar-me de tudo. Staccatos, ligaduras, tenutos, suspensões e principalmente na passagem que Sasuke me ajudara a estudar.

A noite apressou-se a chegar e quando dei por isso já estava a acabar o meu jantar. Peguei na flauta e fui a pé para o teatro reservado para o nosso espectáculo. Era enorme. As paredes eram todas em vidro e a fila de espera para a compra de bilhetes ultrapassava a porta de entrada.

Engoli em seco. Todas aquelas pessoas iriam ver-me tocar. A mim. Haruno Sakura uma mera flautista.

Espantei-me ainda mais com o grupo de raparigas que se encontravam no princípio da fila. Todas com camisolas dirigidas aos rapazes da banda. "Sasuke dedica-me o teu solo!"; "Neji deixa ver o meu reflexo nos teus olhos!"; "Kiba da o meu nome á tua bateria!"; "LEE BEIJA-ME COM ESSE SORRISO COLGUEITE!";"Naruto uma taça de ramen em troca de apalpão teu!"; e a mais chocante de todas "Shikamaru porque dormes sozinho quando me tens a mim?"

Como é que uma orquestra poderia ser tão popular? Será que aquelas raparigas estariam ali apenas pelo aspecto dos rapazes? Recusava-me a acreditar nisso.

-Hey – uma voz sussurrou-me ao ouvido.

-Sasuke! – Exclamei.

Ele tapou-me a boca mas tarde de mais.

-UCHIHA SASUKE!! – Gritaram as fans histéricas correndo na nossa direcção.

Fechei os olhos. Não sei o que aconteceu. Só sei que quando voltei a abri-los já não nos encontrava-mos na entrada da bilheteira mas sim numa sala escura, sentados no chão.

Sasuke continuava a tapar-me a boca com alguma agressividade para eu não conseguir prenunciar nem uma palavra. Aquele ambiente era estranho. O meu coração batia descompassadamente e eu sabia que ele também o sentia. Estava-mos tão perto. O meu corpo e o dele permaneciam imóveis mas juntos e a sua pele fria arrepiava a minha com o seu toque.

A mão dele deslizou da minha boca deixando-me respirar melhor.

-Despistamo-las – Acabou por dizer.

Não conseguia falar. Porquê? Não aconteceu nada de mais. "Pois pois e eu sou cega" Está calada e cala-te.

-Sakura?

-Ha-hai – consegui dizer – Quem diria que tinhas tantas fans não é Sasuke?

-São irritantes. Iguais a todas – Disse friamente.

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca – Respondi com ironia.

-Não tens de quê.

Grr! Que raiva que aquele rapaz me da!!

-Sabes não devias meter tudo no mesmo saco.

-E porque não?

Fogo ele está mesmo a dar-me cabo da paciência.

-Se virmos as coisas desse prisma eu agora estaria a tentar beijar-te como elas tentariam fazer – Muahahaha Checkpoint quero ver como é que ele se safa desta.

-E não é o que queres?

Engoli em seco. Como é que ele tem a lata de dizer aquilo tão naturalmente?

-Não é o queres? – insistiu. – Aposto que a tua amiga Yamanaka nem pensava duas vezes.

Puxou-me o braço com uma mão e rodeou-me a cintura com a outra. Eu comecei a tremer. Senti a sua respiração próxima do meu pescoço. Não eu não queria que nada acontece-se. Não daquela maneira.

-Pára – sussurrei – Se me tocas mais uma vez eu vou gritar.

-Se gritares eu beijo-te e o assunto fica resolvido. Duvido que consigas gritar com a boca ocupada.

Aquela foi a gota de água. Empurrei-o para traz e levantei-me.

-Já te disse para não meteres tudo no mesmo saco. – Disse-lhe – Eu não sou a Ino e muito menos uma das tuas fans. Ganha juízo. – Virei-lhe as costas mas ele agarrou-me no braço.

-Gome – pediu – Eu estava só a testar-te.

"_O quê? Este rapaz é louco só pode."_

-Essa é de génio Sasuke.

-És capaz de me ouvir antes de julgar? – Apertou-me mais o meu braço.

-AUUU! Bruto! Estás a aleijar-me!

-Escutas? – Largou-me.

-Sim…

Finalmente deixei de sentir a respiração de Sasuke a acariciar-me o rosto. Ele afastou-se e começou:

-Eu não tenho de te explicar nada mesmo mas ainda espalhas por aí que eu tentei violar-te ou coisa assim.

-Ahahah – Ri ironicamente – É tão engraçada a maneira como não acertas em nenhuma das minhas características. Porque não desistes de tentar inutilmente adivinhar as minhas acções Uchiha. – Cerrei os punhos de raiva.

-Eu percebo mas como poderia saber se o que dizes é verdade. Se te pergunto se és igual a elas obviamente iras responder que não – Até faz sentido o que ele diz. Como distinguir as pessoas verdadeiras das falsas? – Eu só queria testar-te. Saber se te aproximas-te de mim por razões que não me interessavam.

Abracei-o. Estava farta daquela situação. Ele queria saber se eu andava atrás dele. Se eu era mais uma fan. Queria que eu me afasta-se. Sente-se intimidado quando alguém quebra a sua barreira de protecção. Aquela barreira que usa para afastar toda a gente. Eu sabia tudo aquilo que ele sentia.

Passava pelo mesmo. Sasuke era mais parecido comigo do que eu imaginava. Desde que perdi os meus pais que criei um vazio que ninguém consegue preencher. Deixei de falar com todos. Ainda hoje apenas falo com abertamente com Ino e Tenten, e ultimamente Tenten é a única que me tem dado conselhos e falado comigo com mais frequência.

Será que Sasuke enfrentou algo terrível no passado? Uma morte talvez? _"Sakura eu não queria interromper a tua linha de pensamento mas… estás a sufocar o rapaz…"_

-Desculpa Sasuke – Solucei. Sim solucei. Eu… estava a chorar?

-Porque estas a…

-Abraçar-te? – Cortei – Para te testar.

-Eu ia dizer porque estas a chorar mas isso também serve.

-Ufa… despistamo-las. – Uma voz conhecida entrou pela sala.

A mão de Sasuke voltou a tapar-me a boca. Era a voz de Kiba eu sabia-o e não estava sozinho…

-Bolas mas como é que um néscio como tu pode ter tantas fans? – Falou Ino.

-Um nesciquantas? – Inquiriu Kiba.

-Ah esquece. Porque é que isto ta tão escuro?

-Não sei mas estou a gostar. Num quarto escuro sozinho com a minha loira…ui…ui não é todos os dias.

-Eu não sou tua Kiba vai sonhando. Ora deixa cá ver onde está o interruptor.

O meu coração começou a bater rápido mais rápido que nunca. Assim que Ino encontra-se o interruptor daria de caras comigo abraçada a Sasuke, com os olhos vermelhos de ter chorado e sasuke tapando-me a boca. Que filmes passariam pela cabeça de Kiba e Ino assim que nos vissem?

"_Estão perdidos"._


End file.
